Alho and Yupa: The Legend Continues
by emmydisney17
Summary: Now that Al-ho and Yu-pa have their own children they have someone to pass down their skills to. However when news of Lord Shen comes the twins and their family must help Po and the five save China while the twins get visons of their long forgotten past.
1. The Birth of Two Children

**Al-ho and Yu-pa 2: The Legend continues**

**Prologe: Birth of two children**

In the Winter Season of the Valley of Peace morning shined on the valley as everyone slowly started to wake for the day of the Winter Festval. In her darkened Bedroom Yu-pa was already awake while her husband Dylan was still asleep, she didn't want to wake him up... not just yet.

She was busy rubbing her huge stomach with a smile then she felt her baby kick inside her, yes, she, along with Sophie, were pregnant and the babies would be coming very soon.

Yu-pa acressed her buldging gut and felt another kick from the unborn baby. "It won't be long little one." Yu-pa said to her stomach Dylan was snoring away as he said "Charlie's blocked up the toliets again... Keep off of hangovers..." Yu-pa giggled and said "He can say the sillyest things sometimes." he placed his hand on his hip and shook him "Wake up Dylan, wake up." Dylan woke up and said "Is the baby here?" "No, not yet." Yu-pa said noticing how tired he looked "You should drink some hurbal tea, you haven't looked this worse in a long time."

"Guess it's a tradision that fathers worry about their babies being born." Dylan said "Believe me, i'm not the only one." "Al-ho's calm about it." Yu-pa said as Dylan got up "Yeah, he's not the alarm eagerly waiting to go off if you know what i mean." Dylan said "You worry too much," Yu-pa said pulling her husband in for a kiss.

"Everything will be ok. Our baby will be fine... by the way, is it inportent to you to have a son or a daughter?" "Oh no, not that stupid thing again." Dylan said as he rubbed his eyes "I'm just pulling your leg love." The girl said as their baby kicked Dylan placed his hand on his wife's stomach and said "It's a good thing you never got mood swings. Otherwise you'd break me whenever you got angry." "Oh you."

Meanwhile Al-ho was more then just calm, he was already awake and rubbing the pregnant belly of his sleeping wife Sophie. Even though the woman was asleep there was movement in her oversized tummy where their baby was kicking inside. "You'll come out soon little one," Al-ho said "Not yet, but soon." The baby responded with another kick and Al-ho just smiled as he kissed the stomach.

Sophie started to move as she said "Did someone already hit the snooze button? Trick or Treat..." Al-ho shook his head and said "Sometimes she just gets a little weird... but not the bad kind of weird." Then Sophie woke up and saw Al-ho "Morning Honey, talking to the baby again?" "Liek there's anything else i should do first thing in the morning?" Al-ho asked.

Al-ho helped Sophie up and She placed her hands on her belly "Do you think our baby will look more like you or me?" "It dosn't matter what the baby will look like," Al-ho said "We have each other and the baby will only make us stronger." "And what about you?" Sophie asked "When i found out i was pregnant i thought you'd be a real norvous wreck. But no, not you. You're like it's just another thing that always happens."

"Is that strange for me to be acting like this?" Al-ho asked "No, no, no," Sophie said "You're perfect just the way you are." "And you are too." Al-ho said then they shared a kiss.

* * *

That night everyone was busy in the happy glowing mist of the Winter everyone was having a fun time, including the masters of Kung Fu themselves. (This takes place after the ending of the Holiday show of Kung Fu Panda) "Gee, i wonder where Al-ho and Yu-pa are? They're missing out on all the fun." Suddenly a sound rang in the entire noodle shop, a sound that no one had heard before: a baby crying.

Everyone turned to the opening and saw the mordern twins and the kung fu twins to see Yu-pa and Sophie carrying bundles in their arms. Everyone didn't move, twitch or even said one word as the two girls unwrapped the blankets to show everyone the baby of each couple. Sophie and Al-ho's child was a son who looked like his father but had black hair and matching eyes like his mother while Yu-pa and Dylan's child was a daughter who looked like her mother but had her father's eyes and hair.

"Everybody," Yu-pa said "Meet our babies. My daughter Puca and their son Garu." The names Puca and Garu were given to them by the modern twins since it was from a TV show from the modern world and the only china-like names. For a while no one spoke or said anything but then the sound of cheers soon filled the air and Baby Puca and Baby Garu cooed at everyone. This winter holiday turned out to be a very big day for all, including the new parents.


	2. A Few Years Later

**Chapter One: A few Years Later**

Four years had pasted since the birth of Pucca and Garu and both babies prove to be a powerful as Al-ho and Yu-pa and as smart and sarcastic as Sophie and Dylan. The new parents never thought anything would happen but if it did they would be ready... but they were not ready for what happened one daywhile the valley was again saved by bandits.

_Yu-pa and Al-ho awake in a strange place. There were not as much mountains as in the Valley of peace and the tress were not as they remembered. Where were they? Then they heard laughter and saw a man and woman with a few birds with them and two strange looking cradles they've never seen before. The woman had light brown hair just like Al-Ho and the man had light red hair just like Yu-pa's hair and both had blue eyes like the twins. Just when Al-ho and Yu-pa got close to the couple there was a blinding white light..._

"Yah!" Al-ho and Yu-pa awoke with a jolt as they woke up while Sophie and Dylan kept snoring away. The twins looked at themselves and knew they had both had the same dream the other had.

"Papa?" a voice asked it was Garu and with him was Pucca. Garu wore an aqua shirt with brown pants while Pucca wore an orange dress and both wore their hair just like the toons they were named after. "Morning Mama." Pucca said as she walked to her mother, who was happy to give her a good morning hug.

"Papa." Garu said as he jumped on Al-ho for a hug right back. "Ready for some kung fu training?" Al-ho asked "Yes!" the kids cheered.

* * *

In the gardens of the palace where Po, Dylan, Sophie and the five were, Al-ho and Yu-pa taught their kids everything they knew about kung fu and more. Dispite being small and young Pucca and Garu's power in themselves were a million times more powerful then anyone else's combined. "Now, kick!" Al-ho shouted Garu jumped and kicked, choping a stone in half with ease.

"Toss and punch!" Yu-pa ordered Pucca tossed a huge rock into the air and lept up high. She gave the stone a punch and the stone shattered and broke into a million peices. The five were inpressed while Po gawked about what he had just seen "That was awesome! The coolest thing i've ever seen in my life!"

Pucca and Garu joined their parents and Yu-pa said "Well, they _are _our kids." "You tell them honey." Dylan said as he streched a little "If we had the Olympics here they'd win first prize in everything." "These "Olympics"," Tigress said "Do they test the strength of a warrior?" "Well, in Greese yes," Sophie said "Greese is in Rome where they invented sports such as the pole vault and the running track, they even toss heavy stone ball across a wide open field and whoever can toss the farthest of all is the winner."

Al-ho and Yu-pa just smiled as Pucca and Garu have them hugs. Today was just the start of a day the twins would never soon forget. A day that would change the sight of their world forever.


	3. Inner Peace

**Chapter Two: Inner Peace**

In the Jade Palace the humans had just entered when they heard shouts in the fighting hall. "What's going on in there?" Sophie asked "Uncle Po's gonna fill his face up with bean buns!" Pucca said "That i gotta see," Dylan said "Let's go." they all went into the training hall and arrived just in time to Po banging his fists when he said "38 bean buns!" "Nice." Dylan said "Hit 40! Hit 40!" Monkey said "He'll never hit 40!" Crane stated "Wanna bet on it bird brain?" Dylan asked teasingly "What did you just call me?" Crane asked.

"I say Po can hit it and you say he can't. Wanna make a bet?" Dylan said "I win and you give me back my book "Treasure Island" you barrowed early, You win and i'll dress up as a zombie for the whole day." "What's a zombie?" Viper asked "An undead monster." Sophie "They can be risen from the dead and with just a bite you'll turn into a zombie and feast on others brains." "Eww..." the five said "Your on." Crane said.

Po picked up the last bean bun and shoved in in his mouth then, with great efford, he closed his mouth and everyone cheered happily "Well done Po!" Crane cheered as he slapped Po's back, making the panda spit out the buns at the group "Eww!" the two twins said while Pucca and Garu jumped on top of Po, talking him in a hug "Hey! Cut it out!" Po laughed as the twins tickled his stomach "Unkie Poey!" Pucca cooed "You did great!" "Unkie Poey?" Monkey asked with a snicker as well as the other five "That's the nickname for their Uncle, right sweety?" Sophie said before she picked up her child as did Yu-pa.

They heard the gong and Po said "Gotta go!" "Let's go kids." Al-ho said

* * *

In a cave Master Shifu was medetating and chanting "Inner Peace." over and over again until the sound of Po splashing alerting him and he groaned. First Al-ho and Yu-pa came and they bowed "Good Morning Master." Then Pucca and Garu came and said "Morning!" Finally Sophie, Dylan and Po came and Dylan said "I swaer these things keep getting more and more tiring every year."

"Master Shifu!" Po called out "What do we got? Pirates? Vandals of Valcano Mountain? Whatever it is i will take them down. Cause i'm in a mood." "And i'm in the moon to go back to bed after that hike." Dylan said "My feet are killing me! I don't know how my wife and brother-in-law ever got along without shoes." "Wimp." Al-ho said teasingly "Uh, what are you doing?" Po asked the red panda "One of Master Oogway's final teachings." the little master said calmly.

"Is it how to balance something on your nose?" Sophie asked "No, something much more." the panda said then a drop of water fell and Shifu caught it, amazingly the drop didn't break! It stayed round as Shifu made calming movments and kept his eyes closed the entire time. Then he bent down and placed the water droplet on a plant and it fell into the water leaving Po gasping in how awesome it was along with Sophie and Dylan and the others.

"Now that was totally cool!" Dylan said "I bet the Los Vegas Magic show people would kill to do that!" "Sometimes i can understand you," Po told the human "And sometimes i don't and i didn't understand that." "Oy," the boy sighed "Anyway, how did you do that?" Yu-pa asked "Inner Peace" Shifu told them "Inner peace, you mean like medetation or something?" Sophie said "It is the next phase of Po's training." Shifu said "Every master must find his path to inner peace."

"Back in our modern times, we had to pay for our Fung fu lessons and yoga was our inner peace." Sophie said "Strange way to learn Kung Fu." Po said "What's Yoga?" Sophie was about to answer when Shifu said "Some chose to medetaite in a cave just like this one." then he jumped and stood on his walking stick and said "Without the slightest taste of food or water."

After he said that Po's stomach gurgled and growled as the panda held his belly while Pucca and Garu giggled at their friend's hunger "Or?" Po asked "Some find it through pain and suffering as i had." Shifu said "Po, the day you were chosen as dragon warrior was the worst day of my life." That caused Po to have a dead pan face as the two pandas talked on Yu-pa said "That was also the day we met you and fell in love with you as time went by." "Yeah, i remember." Dylan said pulling the kung fu girl closer "And you kicked me right where it really hurts. Still stings you know."

Suddenly Tigress came and shouted "Po! Humans! Bandits, approching a musicain village." "Danger." Po said "Tell those musicains to play some action music because it is on!" "Looks like our me times are going to wait for a while." Al-ho said "It always dose." Sophie said "Let's hope we don't end up in a hospital." Po turned to Shifu and bowed as he said "Don't worry Shifu, i'll master Inner peace as soon as i get back."

"No snack stops this time." Tigress told Po who laughed hardly "Snack stops, phht... wait are you serious?" Then the panda lept onto Crane and flew off while Al-ho and Yu-pa took hold of their 'mates' and were off while Pucca and Garu joined in from behind.


	4. Fight at the Musicain's Village

**Fight at the Musicain's Village**

At the musicain village a pig was ringing a bell for an alarm as a spear shot out of the misty sky and landed on the ground next to a few animals fallowed by several more. The reason was because the village was being robbed by a band of wolfs lead by one that had a dead eye who ordered his men "Get all the metal you can find!" the wolf pack ran across the village and stole every last metal object in sight, including the alarm bells and gathered them all in one place to take away.

The wolfs were about to leave when they heard Po shouting and soon the panda, the Five, and the humans came over the high hill and Po shouted "Wings of Justice!" He jumped off the cliff and fell until Crane caught him and soon the group landed on the ground, each posing their fighting stances with Po doing his backwards but he corrected himself quickly.

The villagers cheered as a little rabbit said "The dragon warrior!" "The Panda?" the one eyed wolf asked "That's inpossable! And what are those freaky things without fur? Large monkies without tails?" "We're called Humans bozo!" Dylan shouted "And we're gonna kick your butt!" "My fist hungers for justice." Po said dramaticly before his stomach growled a little and he sheepishly said "That was my... fist."

"Get them!" the wolf ordered. The wolfs attacked and the heroic group attacked, dodging the swords and claws of the dogs and pounding them. Po used his hip to hit a wolf to the gong two wolfs were carrying and the crowd cheers.

Dylan and Monkey were slamming simbols at the heads of the wolfs as Dylan said "I've always loved action music in fights!" "Me Too!" Monkey said Mantis used his speed to save an elderly bunny who was playing some sort of gutair to the beat of the fight as Pucca and Garu use their own mussel power to overcome the wolfs.

Viper attacked with matching speed while Al-ho and Yu-pa did the same. Sophie was cornered with a fan as her only weapon and a wolf said "What are you gonna do? Fan me to death?" he jabbbed a sword at her but Sophie closed her fan, gave it a jerk and swaped the sword out of the wolf's hand onto her own hand "Haha! Surprise!" "Yipe!" the wolf yelped as he ran off now that Sophie had a sword.

The lead wolf howled and the metal pots and pans were brought up into the air and Po shouted "Crane, go!" "I'm on it!" the bird said he flew up to one of the gathered metal, one that had a pig inside, and cut the rope.

Po jumped off the cliff to catch the metal and the rest of the five formed a chain to pull both him and the pots and pans back to the village. "Is everyone ok?" Po asked the villagers cheered as the humans gathered around. Po smiled but then the boss wolf came and Po, Al-ho and Yu-pa got ready to attack... but then they saw the red eye on the wolf's armor and froze.

Suddenly images of fear and worry filled their eyes and find. To Al-ho and Yu-pa they saw a white peacock with the red eyes on his tail and blood, to Po he saw his own mother before suddenly...

WAM! They were send flying and landed on the ground "Chew on that Tubby!" the wolf said then he got away with the rest of the metal and the wolfs. When the group asked what they saw neither Po or the Kung Fu twins could even say, they were much to confused and shocked to reply.


	5. Po's Past and Shen's Discovery

**Po's Past and Shen's Discovery**

"Thank you for comingto Dragon Warrior's Noodles and Tofu." Po's goose father said to his departing guests while more were still ordering and earing while the little ones were having fun. Ever since his son became the Dragon Warrior he felt pride in his heart and decided to let his son go on with his own dream before he could take over the noodle shop, the goose still had a few good years in him anyway!

Besides it was a good thing for the panda to be out and about, he was saving villages after all! In fact, just for fun at first, he put all the things Po used to have when he was working in the shop as a few 'reminders' before he became the dragon warrior. But he'd never guess that they'd be sightseers as big as the weapons in the Jade Palace! He'd even made very big dumplings for his customers, calling them 'Dragon Warrior size' meals.

But he would never have guessed that on this very day he would have to tell his adopted son something he'd thought he'd never ask... his past. And guess what? When Po, along with the humans, came to the shop that was just what the panda asked making the goose very worried.

"Well, so see, uh... Son... Baby geese come from little eggs. Don't ask me where the egg comes from!" he said, hoping to bide some time but was doing a poor job of it. "Dad," Po said "That's not what i ment." "And we sorta already know about the whole birds and bees thing with the eggs." Dylan pointed out.

After Mr. Ping admited that he adopted Po, a fact they already knew, he pulled out a basket... the very same basket that he had found baby Po in long ago and told them the story, of how Po just came with the Radishes and how he tried to put on some pants on the baby then he decided to raise the baby panda as his own son.

"And from that moment on," he said as he lightly rubbed the basket "Both my soup and my life had been that much sweeter." He sniffled and said "And that everyone, is the end of the story. Look at me! No no, don't look at me."

"That's it?" Po asked "That can't be it, there's got to be more dad."

"Well, there was the time you ate all my bambo funiture. It was inported to." the goose said.

"Not that you goose." Sophie said "And... And what about Al-ho and Yu-pa?"

"Not much about them either," Mr. Ping said "They just showed up out of no where with Oogway and... that much i know. The rest is kind of a blur." "Well, that's a big help." Dylkan said as he rolled his eyes.

Al-ho and Yu-pa traded unsure looks as they looked at the other with wonder. How did they get to the Valley of Peace in the first place? And what happened to their parents? Nothing was making since as it had before. If only they had a clue...

* * *

Meanwhile far far away at Gongmen city the three Masters of Kung Fu Croc, Ox and Rhino where training when suddenly the doors opened and out from the shadows came... the white peacock lord who was banished meny years ago, Lord Shen.

"Shen?" the group asked "Good after noon gentlemen." the peacock said "Now that we've got the pleasentries out of the way, please leave my house." "Your house?" Rhino asked "Yes," the lord said "Didn't you see the peacock on the front door?"

Yes, long ago the palace where the leaders where training at was his family home but ever since his banishment and his parents death it became their training grounds. And now Shen wanted his old home back.

After a short battle with Croc and Ox Rhino thought he won but Shen had a surprise: a Cannon. Once he lit the fuse the ball struck the rhino and killed him on sight, with the only thing still avalable and in one peice was a photo, a modern photo, that fell to the ground and landed on the ground.

"What's this?" Shen asked as he picked up the picture. In it was Al-ho, Yu-pa, Dylan, Sophie, Pucca and Garu. "It can't be!" he gasped "I thought i killed those mutant apes years ago! I must have missed their offspring and now their spreading!" he snarled and said "If this keeps up those wicked monsters of evil and deformation will distroy us all!" Then he got an idea and smiled "Then why not just kill two birds with one stone?"


	6. To Gongmen City

**To Gongmen City!**

A few days later as the sun was setting Shifu resived a note from the messanger about the death of Master Thundering Rhino and turned to the students and The humans "Are you familier with the master of Gongmen City?"

"Master Thundering Rhino?" Po asked

"Yes."

"Son of Master flying rhino?"

"Yes."

"And slayer of the surpints in the valley of woe?"

"He's dead." Shifu said "Whoa," Po gasped in shock

"That's inpossable!" Crane exclaimed, he was also in shock as well as the five and Al-ho and Yu-pa "Rhino's horn defence is inpervious to any tecniqe." Tigress said "It was no Tecniqe," Shifu said "Lord Shen had created a weapon, one that breaths fire and spits metal." "Now where have i seen a weapon like that back at home." Sophie said as she pondered then she snapped her fingers and said "Oh yeah! A cannon!"

"Oh that's just great," Po said sarcasticly "Give a name a weapon that killed one of the greatest warriors of all time why don't ya?" "Well, unless Shen is stopped," Shifu said "Shen could use this Cannon to end Kung Fu."

"But i just got Kung Fu!" Po exclaimed with worry "And we're still learning it!" Dylan said "Heck, Garu and Pucca already have Master rank! Me and Sophie are still in starters rank!" "And now, you must save it." Shifu said "Go! Defeat Shen and destroy the weapon!" "Alright! Here we go!" Po shouted as he jumped with the five... but then he stopped and turned to Shifu "Whoa, wait a second, how can i do this? I mean, how can Kung fu stop something that stops Kung Fu?"

"Play rock, paper, Sissors?" Sophie asked "No," the group said "Remember Dragon Warrior," Shifu said "Anything is possable, when you have inner peace."

* * *

Later the group, minus Shifu, were running across the village of happy animals as Po kept telling himself about Inner Peace. Then Ping shouted "Oh Po!" The goose came out of his shop carrying a large backpack and soon embarraced Po by showing the five the mini action figure of themselves. "Mommy," Pucca said "What cute dollys." "Their not dollys." Po said "Help me." Al-ho and Yu-pa helped Po put back the action figures and Pucca and Garu giggled when they saw baby Po sitting on top of a young Ping as he tried to give the panda a piggy back ride.

Later the group were on their way. While Po and the humans got pumped up to fight Shen was getting the final adjustment to his cannons and cannon balls. The group traveled for a long time in a few days, stopping for nothing but for supplys and a rest. Soon they reached the river and road on a boat across it, soon they would arrive in Gongmen City, while Dylan complained about the cars or an airplane that the trip could really need.


	7. Po's Issiues and Shen's Fortune

**Po's issues and Shen's fortune**

It was in the middle of nightfall and the sleepy crew were starting to go to bed. Po was about to get to sleep when he felt a little hand on his wrist. He looked down and saw Pucca and Garu next to him and Pucca said "Uncle Po, can we sleep with you?" Po smiled and said "Sure you can."

Later Pucca and Garu were asleep on the panda's belly while Po slept on his back, muttering "Mama..."

He was dreaming about his parents. In the dream he was somewhere in a bambo forest and he looked around until they saw two pandas walking away and he said "Mom? Dad? Is that you?" he ran up to them and said "Mom! Dad!" he ran up to his parents and was stunned by two reasons: One, his parents weren't really as exsided to see him again and Two, his mother claimed to have replaced him with a 'lovely' Radish! One that knew Kung Fu!

As Po got beaten up by the radish he woke up, accidenly letting Pucca and Garu tumble off his belly and roll across the floor for a while. When they stopped they looked at Po and the panda said "Sorry," "Why did you wake us up?" Pucca asked "I didn't mean to," Po said as he walked out to the front of the boat where Sophie and Dylan were "I just... had a bad dream." "Tell me about it." Dylan said "One time i dremt a very glamerous babe was smoothing all over me then she turned big, fat and ugly and started demanding to be fed."

Po just staired at the human and said "Uh, you do know you are married to Yu-pa right?" "That dream happened before i ever met her." Dylan said "Like when i was 14." "Ok." the panda said "What's your bad dream about?" Sophie asked "I had a dream about my parents... then i got my butt kicked by a raddish." Dylan snickered like crazy and rolled over laughing while Po said "Hahaha, yeah very funny."

Po started to copy the same movements Shifu had done and kept saying inner peace but a drip of rain water from the sail annoyed him so much he hit the mast, ending up covered in the rest of the rain water. The humans laughed and Po ran around yelling then he hit his head and got upset.

Then they notice Tigress and she said "The mast is not a worthy apponent." "I agree, unless your training to have a dragon sized head ache." Sophie said Tigress lept from the top of the boat and landed in front of Po, she calmly stuck out her hand and said "I am ready." "Go get her tiger!" Dylan said "Uh, Dylan. The tiger is Tigress." "I ment you po!" Dylan said "You knuckle head!"

Po got ready and punched Tigresses paw... "OOOOOOWWWW!" He whined as he held his paw in pain "I think i prefered the mast." "That must be such a punch." Dylan said "Do you want to try?" Tigress asked "No thanks!" Dylan and Sophie said "I wanna try!" Garu said "Forget it honey, You're to young to break your little fists."

As Po and Tigress talked Al-ho and Yu-pa joined their family for a last glimps of the moon before it set over the horizon, around the same time Pucca and Garu went back to sleep. "You know, where we're from the moon wasn't so big before." Sophie asked "And it looks so much more beautiful." "Hey, i just remembered something," Al-ho said "We never asked you where you were from." "Oh yeah," Dylan said "Well, we come from a human city called New York City."

"What's in New York City?" Yu-pa asked "Lots of things." Sophie said "Cars, planes, shows, excitment, And the whole city is devided into five places called Boroughs. They're called Brooklyn, the Bronxs, Mantatten, Queens and Staten Island. We have the Enpire state building, Broadway, The Lady Libraty statue, lots of attractions and places to see and to do." "And at Night," Dylan said "The Big apple is still alive and buzzing with life and excitment. It's the city that never sleeps."

"A city that never sleeps." Yu-pa and Alho said together. If the city never sleeps then they would always be on alert for dangers and intruders, or at least sound like a fun place to be in! As they approuched Gongmen city Yu-pa and Al-ho told the animals about New York City and showed them a bunch pictures of the said city in day and night that Dylan always carried in his pocket.

"This New York sounds like a great place." Po said "I wonder if they know some Kung fu?" "Well, they did say that have a china town." Yu-pa said "That's it, set me on a boat there." Mantis said "But their's one problem," Viper said "We don't know how to get to New York City." "Maybe it's the same way we came in." Al-ho said "And the same that happened to Dylan and Sophie... only we need a working airplane for it. Or at least another way." Then they saw it as the sun rose over the city, Gongmen city.

* * *

Inside the Peacock palace Shen had just put the cannon in it's place with the help of the gorellas and said "With the weapon by my side all of China will be mine. We move out in three days when the moon is full and the tide is high." He looked at the picture of the humans and said "And i want full alert to see those hairless creatures are to be removed from the face of the earth for good."

With a wicked chuckle he turned to his past Nanny and the family soothsayer saying "Now you old goat, why don't you tell me my-" "Fortune?" she finished "The future," the peacock said "I was going to say future."

After a little fun with the peacock, pulling his feathers on his arm, biting his robe, before she finally gave the peacock his true future, that a pacock is defeated by a warrior of black and white, aidded by a family never seen in China before. Shen couldn't belive that this was his fortune, it was the same one that his parents had resived from the goat years ago!

"That's inpossable, and you know it." Shen said "It is not inpossable and he knows it." Then the wolf boss came and he told Shen about Po and the human Twins, angering Shen and he ordered the wolf to find them and to bring them back.

"One panda lives," Shen said "And the infents i've missed before live too. That does not make you right." "You're right, being right makes me right." the old ghoat said "Then i will kill them, and make you wrong." then she bit the robes again and Shen snapped "Will you stop that!"


	8. In Dragon Skin

**In Dragon Skin**

In the city the boat docked under a bridge and the group snuck out and on the roof of a building. They looked into the royal house of the peacocks and Dylan said "The royal peacocks live in a stick?"

"That's not a stick," Mantis said "That's the royal peacock palace of Gingmen city, where the royal peacocks used to live until Shen turned evil and was banished." "Ok, so it's a fancy stick, give me a break for not being an architect." Mantis groaned and shook his head.

"Look, wolfs." Pucca said as she pointed to Shen's guards who were bullying the villagers. Then Po, Al-ho and Yu-pa saw the wolf boss and the eye on his armor glowed red for them "I don't like that guy."

Yu-pa and Al-ho were silent and had a daydream... one of their past...

_Two babies cooed as the chrismas tree lights twinkled and sparkled with pride and joy while their parents cooed and made funny faces at the pair. "Honey, aren't they just adorable?" the mother asked "Yeah, and to think, this is just our first Chrismas before they could even turn one!" the father said "You know, i've always wanted to go to China one day." "I have a surprize for you." The mother said "You see, i've been collecting lots of money and my lastest Chrismas check just scored me the last of th emoney we need to go to China!"_

_"Oh my gosh!" the father said then he picked up his wife and spun her around for a while whole the mother laughed and giggled "I knew you'd be hapy to hear it." "We'll leave in 24 weeks, oh boy i just can't wait!" the father said then he bent down to his children and said "Of course, we'll take our little sugur plums along as well." the babies cooed and giggled at their parents... then it all when white..._

"Guys!" Po shouted "Huh what?" Al-ho and Yu-pa asked as they snaped out of their daze "We're moving now," Po said "Aren't you coming?" "Oh, uh yes!" Yu-pa said as she got up to fallow the panda.

The group moved and moved across the stone roofs and the cobble stone floors yet Po was lacking behind, yet with Al-ho, Yu-pa and thier familes with him. Along the way Po tried to use his tounge to grab a noodle and Sophie said "Po, we can eat later. Let's go!" "Ok." the panda said as he fallowed the humans.

* * *

The five were at a rooftop when Tigress noticed that a few of them were missing "Where's Po and the humans?" she asked "How can we lose a guy that big?" Matis asked "And who could miss a family like them?" Viper asked.

The looked at the ground and saw a dragon costume moving, with panda legs and human legs underneath. They looked in shock while Tigress placed her paw on her face in humiliation. When they said Stelth, this wasn't what anyone had in mind!

Po and the humans kept walking down the road when Suddenly the five came and po accidently slapped Monkey. "Sorry," the panda said "So that was stelth mode?" Crane asked "To be honest, not one of my stronger modes." Po admitted "And it was really Dylan's idea."

"Excue me?" Dylan asked "I was in boy scouts pal, i could disguise myself as a pile of bear poop better then you could even disguise yourself as a grain of rice!" "What are boy scouts?" Crane asked "They're little boys who wear uniforms and live in the wild for the summer, same with Girl Scouts." "And what do Girl scouts do?" Tigress asked "They sell cookies." Sophie said "And what do boy scouts sell?" Monkey asked "Bad body order." Sophie said making everyone laugh while Dylan just became annoyed.


	9. A Tip from a Sheep

**A Tip from a Sheep**

The dragon costume walked past some wolfs who were stealing money and bullying the villagers of sheeps, pigs and rabbits to no end and it made Viper sorry to see them like this. Then they came across a wolf picking on a sheep "This rice is raw!" the wolf said "You stole all my metal pots for lord shen." the sheep said "Either you cook my rice, or i cook you." the wolf threatened.

"Po do something," crain said "How am i suppose to help her cook rice without getting caught?" The panda asked "Well of someone doesn't do something that guy's gonna make a plate of lamb chops out of that sheep lady." Dylan said "Ugh, i'm gonna be sick." Monkey said as he turned green "Wait," Po said "I have an idea."

Just when the wolf was counting, ready to punch the sheep lady, the tounge of the dragon tapped him and Po said "Hey," then the wolf, before he could realize who had spoken to him, was pulled into the dragon costume and was punched at by all the animals and the humans until they shot him out the end of the costume.

"That was totally cool." Dylan said "That was almost like the time that my cousin had a big brawl at a costume party with some smoothies in a diner." "What are Smoothies? And what's a diner?" Monkey asked "I'll tell you later." the human responded the sheep was grateful for her rescue and Po said "We're here to liberate the city and bring Lord Shen to justice."

The sheep offered to help and Po pulled the sheep only half way into the costume's mouth to hear her message "I'm talking about Masters Ox and Croc, they're in Gongmen jail on Black Dragon Ally."

"What?" Po asked "They're still alive?" "I bet those guys are gonna be next to die just like Master Thundering Rhino." Sophie said "Not if we have something to say about it!" Po declaired bravely.

Then they let go of the sheep and were about to walk away when Suddenly the wolf they had beaten up shouted "STOP THAT COSTUME!"

"RUN FOR IT!" Dylan screamed as they made a break for it. As they ran down the somewhat crouded streets Al-ho and Yu-pa suddenly got another vison of their past...

_The mother and the father loaded their things onto an old old fasioned air plane they got with the money and they had just gotten their babies buckled up when antother man, one who was foury years old wearing a buttoned green jacket and brown pants with black shoes came running up towards them and said "Now look here you two, i don't know if flying to china all by yourselfs is a good idea." "Relax father," The woman said "We have everything under control." "And i promice to bring her home in time for her birthday party." "You better young man," the other man said "Otherwise i'll turn you into a pair of chop sticks." "Sheesh, ok ok, i get it." the man said "Bye daddy." The woman said "Say good bye to Ash and Dawn too." the other man loomed over the babies and said "Good bye my grandchildren... Ash and Dawn."_

"Ash?" Al-ho asked in confusion "Dawn?" Yu-pa asked Who were Ash and Dawn... were those... they're real names? They wanted to know more but then the dragon stopped and the twins were snapped back into reality as the wolfs closed in.

Then they stabed the costume and removed it but instead of the heroes they got nothing but food berrals and the dragons looked for them, unaware that they were getting away using barrels for cover.

"That was a close one." Sophie said as she got out of her barrel "The masters are close," Po said "I feel a kung fu ship running up my spine." "Sorry Po," Viper said as she came out of the same barrel with Po "It's just me." Dylan couldn't help but laugh and Garu playfully tugged his mother's dress "Uncle Po is silly sisn't he?" "Uh, sure." Yu-pa said hidding her confused face from the others as did her brother. They didn't want to tell anyone about there latest vison, not just yet. They had a job to do first.

So with the help of Mantis they got into the jail where they started to knock out the guards, with their mission set on freeing Masters Ox and Croc.


	10. Downhearted Masters

**Downhearted Masters**

After tricking the wolf guards of the jail Al-ho, Yu-pa, Garu, Pucca, Sophie, Dylan, Po and the five went inside the jail and they beaten up the wolfs, well actually the animals did while the humans scouted around for the masters.

When they lept off a level of the floor the humans saw the crocadile and the ox in their cage, down hearted and down on the dumps. Then Po saw them and he went into his crazed fan mode, as Dylan and Sophie would call his actions towards great masters, and he said "Master Croc! And Master Ox, Ohohohohohohoh! I can't believe we're actually rescuing real legends of Kung Fu."

He took hold of the bars and said "Don't worry we're gonna get you out of these bars of injustice in no time at all. There's gotta be a key here no they wouldn't leave a key hear."

Then Tigress kicked down the bars and Po said "Nice thinking. Come on you guys, we're gonna stop Lord Shen!" Po then ran off for a few feet whooping for joy until he realized Ox and Croc were not moving at all or even happy. All they did was stand there and look even more sad.

"Well, what are you waiting for? An invatation?" Dylan asked "Don't you wanna take back your city?" "Of corse," Ox said then he brought up the bars of the cell and he said "But if we stand up to Lord Shen he'll turn the weapon on everyone."

"Am i hearing this right?" Sophie asked "I'm actually hearing some kung fu masters giving up before they even have a chance to try?" "Come on! Po said "Whatever happened to being heroes?"

As the panda tried to get the masters out they kept kicking the panda out and the humans looked on with the five. "Something tells me they're suffering a case of lost fighting spirits." Al-ho said as he crossed his arms "That's the problem."

After a few more tries the two kung fu masters were finally out of the cell... only to walk into another cell while Croc said "I get the top bunk." "It's time to surrender Panda." Ox said "Kung Fu is dead."

That shocked Po and the Kung Fu twins while the others watched in silence with even shocked looks on their faces. Po's face turned stone hard and he said "Fine! You just stay in there behind those bars of injustice and all you get are three square meals a day of shame." "With despair for dessert." Croc remarked then Yu-pa got in on the act and she said "We'll stop Lord Shen and we'll show him the true meaning of justice, and honor, that Kung Fu still lives!"

"Yaaah," a caged boar cheered out of no where.

"Who asked you?" Dylan asked

Suddenly the Wolf Boss burst in with two of his men and the panda looked at Money, who was up a level, and said "Monkey!" "Ka kah!" he called out sheepishly "You!" Po said as he pointed to the Wolf Boss "Your mine!" "I'll tell you want's going to be yours." The wolf said "My fist in your plush Cuddly supper soft face!" Then Crane and Money lept on top of his men and the wolf knew what to do next... he ran away.

Soon it was a wild cart chace between Po and the wolf boss while the others fallowed close behind. Po went down a street, turned a few blocks, had a handful holding some baby bunnies, rode on a roof once and ended up brawling with the wolf up until they were sent flying amist the chace and Po made sure that he landed on the wolf.

Afterwards Po said "Yeah! Taste the defeat!" "Uh Po?" Sophie asked "Yeah?" "Did you know wolfs always travel in packs?" the human asked "Well duh, that how...they... uh oh." the panda said as he saw the army of the wolf readying their bows and arrows at the group. "Any plans?" Dylan asked Po thought about it and shouted "WE SURRENDER!" Dylan slapped himself and shouted in annoyance at the panda "THAT WASN'T WHAT I MENT!"


	11. Finally meeting Shen

**Finally meeting Shen**

The group were now cornered with wolfs since Po had shouted that they had surrendered and Dylan kicked Po in the butt "Ouch!" The panda shouted "What was that for?" "That's for getting us into this mess, and if you do another thing stupid i'll kick you again."

"You can chain my body," Crain said with honor "But you will never chain my-" Suddenly a wolf put a cuff on the bird's neck and he ended up saying the rest of his words in a low gagged voice "Warrior Spirit."

After the group was chained they were lead right down a road where up ahead they saw the hammer that once belonged to Rhino before his death. After a breif moment to look at the hammer the wolf boss said "Keep moving."

* * *

Meanwhile up on the top of the tower the white peacock was preparing to meet 'the warrior of black and white' and 'The Family never seen' face to face "Greeting Panda and creatures, at last we meet! Nononononoonono..." he preformed a short movement with his sword and then he pointed it saying "We meet at last, yes, that's it! 'Greetings Panda, we meet at-"

His practise was cut short when the soothsayer suddenly appeared out of no where and she calmly said "You are afraid for a reason." "I'm not afraid," Shen said "They're comming to me in chains. If anyone should be afraid it's-" "You." the goat replied the peacock looked at the old goat with a speechless stare until she looked down at his rope and he pulled it away "Don't even think about it."

* * *

As the group went inside Dylan said "Nice digs, I guess that when your load conquires Chiana he'll turn this into a chop stick's factory, it the right shape for it. Am i right?" The group let out little laughs at the joke and even the gorrilas and wolfs let out a giggle before the wolf boss snapped them out of it by saying "Salince! No one mocks the great palace of Lord Shen." "Oh i'm sorry," Dylan said "Does this place have a 'No Mocking zone' or are you the fun police?"

"Your asking for it you little creep." the wolf boss snarled at the boy "Another word like that and you'll end up being my new chew toy. And i just lone to go wild with my chew toys." "That would explain the bad breath," Dylan said "I mean when's the last time you had a breath mint pal? Or even brushed your teeth?" the wolf growled and Viper said "Dylan i wouldn't do that if i were you." "What's he gonna do?" Dylan asked "Bite me?"

"How about this?" the wolf asked as he gave the boy a punch on the head making his head collied with Sophie, Al-ho and Yu-pa, knocking them out in one blow. "Ha! Four in a row! Try and beat that." "Daddy! Mommy!" Pucca and Garu sobbed as their cluched to their out of parents like kolala bears before the wolf picked them up and said "Let's go, and don't worry, we'll still bring them. And that'll teach that freak to make jokes at me."

* * *

_Dylan and Sophie woke up with splitting head aches and they got up to see that they were no longer in Shen's Fortress, or even in China they were in a very familier place they looked very modern and next to them as a building that had police cops going in and out with chriminals of all kinds. "Dylan?" Sophie asked "We're not in China anymore... we're in... we're in..." "New York City!" the twins ended with a gasp._

_Then the twins saw a familier boy running for his life while the angered shouts of a woman came out of the alley next to the building. "That's me!" Dylan said suddenly the memory zoomed in on the boy as the real twins yelped in surprise "Like watching TV." Sophie said "Come back here my love!" A loud brash female voice hollered "We haven't even played with my paint guns yet!" "You can keep it!" Past Dylan yelled as he kept on running until he reached his house and slammed the door shut._

_The twins went inside while they saw their mother, dressed in her short croped primrose top that showed her belly along with a purple skirt with a golden belt and long black boots and a white hat with a pink ribbon around it. "Look here Sophie," their mother said "Why don't you like to go to Medical school? It could be very helpfull for your education!" "But mother," Sophie said "I can't... i get sick just thinking of insides let alone seeing them, i'd pass out before the first quzz could be given to me!" "Oh don't be such a baby, your not a little girl anymore." their mother said._

_"I'm home." Past Dylan said their mother looked at the boy and said "Ahh, your back home. How did your first date go?" "Terrable," Past Dylan said "First she thrashed a winter clothing store, then she tore a wedding dress in two, then she beat up a few thugs so hard they looked like zombies and then she tried to kill me with paint ball guns!" "Well, i'd admit Emily does have a temper." "A temper?" Past Dylan repeated in shock "She's a maniac! Call the people in white coats and have her arrested in solitary confinedment!"_

_"Now now, soon it'll be over with because i've already signed you two up now that you both are done with High School." "You what?" the past twins asked in shock "That's right," their mother said "Sophie, your going to the best medical school money can buy and Dylan, your going to marry Emily in a week." "NO!" the twins yelled "That's enough!" their mother demanded "You two are going and that is that!" then the woman stormmed of and Past Sophie started to cry._

_"I never liked our mother much." Dylan said as his past self comforted the girl "What will we do?" Past Sophie asked "Father is never at home and our mother wants to get rid of us." "I know," Past Dylan said "And i know just what do to." The boy and the girl packed up all of their things in their bags and waited until their mother was asleep. When she was in a deep Dylan and Sophie snucked out the door and took a cab and went to the airport where they stole a filled up airplane and flew off..._

* * *

_Al-ho and Yupa woke up and realized that they were somewhere in a bambo forest when they looked up and saw a small black and gray airplane come crashing down not too far from where they stood and the two lept across bamboo stick to stick to get to the crashed plane._

_When they arrived the man and woman, who they reconized as their parents, came out coughing smoke as the plane erupted more black smoke. This time their mother wore a beautiful white dress and their father wore a violet shirt with a dragon on it as well as on his blue pants They looked on as their baby selfes were pulled out of the plane and the couple ran off before the're dream faded away..._

* * *

"Guys, wake up!" Po shouted the humans jolted awake and they looked up to see a white peacock looking down at them "So your finally awake?" Shen asked "Perhaps the captain of my army went a little too hard on you?" "I've got a head ache that's as big as Yankee stadium," Dylan said "And a bump to prove it." "That's Lord Shen guys," Po said "You mean this over grown Chrismas Turkey?" Dylan said.

"Do you want to get hit on the head again?" Tigress asked "He's punch drunk, he gets this way." Sophie said then they saw the cannon and gasped "I take it we missed out on a lot huh?" Al-ho asked "Oh yeah." Po said "Take aim." Shen ordered the wolfs.


	12. Escape and a Terrable Truth

**Escape and a Painful Truth**

Once Al-ho, Yu-pa, Dylan and Sophie had woken up from their forced slumber they realized that they were about to be blown out of the window along with their kids and their animal friends. "Wait!" Dylan shouted "Don't we get a last wish or a last meal or something?" "Oh, i could go for a last meal!" Po said "Like maybe some hot noodles with some tofu or-"

"Silance!" Shen snapped.

"Don't we get a blind fold? No? Ok then." Dylan said,

"Fire!" Shen ordered the wolf boss. The group braced for the inpact and Shen laughed only for the peacock to realize that his cannon wasn't working "Well? Light the... thing!" "I did!" The wolf said as he put his torch close to the rope in the weapon only for a green arm to blow it away again and again until something small and green kicked him and shouted "Here's the bug!"

"Wah-Mantis?" Sophie gasped she looked at the cage that Po had in his hand and saw the action figure of Mantis instead of the real deal "Clever." Yu-pa said "Haha!" Po laughed happily then Viper broke the cuffs and everyone was free to use their arms to fight.

Po, Al-ho and Yu-pa lept into the air and pinned Shen down to the ground however the peacock opened his tail feathers, showing the three the red painted eye, the three gasped in shock and they each had a flashback of their past. Po saw himself as a baby and Shen in a burning village with wolfs attacking innocent pandas, Al-ho and Yu-pa saw Shen breaking into their Parent's hand made home and murdering them in their sleep.

They snapped back to the present and Shen gave them a wicked smile on his face "You-You were there." Po said "Yes, yes i was." Shen said "By the way humans, i've got something for you, to remind you of what monsters you really are!" Then the peacock tossed a tattered old book in front of the twins and then made his getaway by jumping out the window and gliding across Gongmen City like a paraglider and a gorilla took the soothsayer away.

While the animals looked out the window Al-ho and Yu-pa saw the book and looked inside, and what they saw made them sick and shocked to see. The book had hunted, pouched, mauled, killed, cooked, all kinds of cruel things animals suffer and they looked at the cover of the book 'My Hunting Book' was written on it and the kids gasped in horror.

BOOM!

A cannon ball snapped the twins out of their daze and they saw their friends "My wing!"Crane cried as his ruffled wing "Is there a doctor in the house?" Sophie asked as she went to the bird's side "This is no time for jokes!" Dylan said "Says you!" Sophie said "Let's just get out of here!" Yu-pa shouted.

Tigress scouted outside since the normal doorway was blocked by the time everyone got down and after a moment of thinking the animal went back to her friends and said "The only way down is up." "What!" the four out of Five asked in shock "Aren't we suppose to go=et down by going down!" Dylan asked "Plan's changed." Tigress said.

The animals and the humans climbed up as Pucca hung on to Monkey and Garu hung on to Crane as they climbed up and then as they reached the top of the tower the group jumped and dove though the air and bounced off buildings until they got to safety.

* * *

They returned to the jail but Al-ho and Yu-pa never re-entered. They were to busy starring at the book they had in their possision. What they had seen would make any animal they knew very sick and shocked. What would happen if their friends found out about the book? What would become of their friendship then and there? Would they break up out of fear and horror? It was all to much for the twins to handle.

Then a wolf howl took them by surprise and they dropped the book.

After a while the five came out of the building and Tigress said "What are you doing out here?" The twins didn't even have time to respond when the five opened the book they dropped and gasped at the pictures in the book. Just as they had feared the animals looked at them with horror and shock. Unable to speak due to sadness Al-ho and Yu-pa fled in tears before the five could even recover from their shock.

* * *

After the Five had left Po, along with Sophie, Dylan and the kids left the jail and Po saw the book "What's this?" he asked he opened it and his face went pale as the pictures of hunted animals made him transfixed with shock and horror. "Po," Sophie said "Look... we can explain... i mean..." "You humans... did this to animals?" Po asked in a soft voice but he was still angry as anyone could tell with his face "You're monsters." "We're monsters?" Pucca asked innocently. Then she started to cry along with Garu and their parents comferted them, seeing that made Po realize his mistake right away and felt very guilty about his choice of words.

"Guys, about what i just said... i'm sorry." he said softly, only this time his face was softer he truely felt sorry. As much as he hated to see animals in sure a twisted way he also hated seeing Pucca and Garu cry and misrable, after all they might be human but he had cared about them deeply since they were born and he just couldn't bring himself to end such a bond with them, or with their parents. He still cared about Al-ho and Yu-pa and realized that they must've felt heartbroken to learn this fact about humans and why Shen must've hated their kind so much to kill them.

Dylan put the book away and said "Po, i think it's time you knew this about humans. We hunt animals for food and clothes but... but that doesn't mean that we would ever... do that to you." Tears swelled up and fell from his face along with Sophie who said "Po, we love you and the others ever so much and... just telling you that just... makes me feel like i am a monster, a part of a monstrous kind nobody ever wants to deal with."

Po remembered the sad faces Dylan and Sophie were making and thought back to when he was a child...

_Young Po was outside playing with a broom when suddenly he heard crying nearby. He looked behind a tree and found young Yu-pa and young Al-ho crying their hearts out. Seeing them in such pain made the little panda very sad and he went up to them "Are you ok?" "No," Yu-pa said "We're freaks nobody wants around... we're monsters." as the girl kept crying Po felt very sorry and plucked a flower from the ground, presenting it to the crying girl as he said "This is for you." Yu-pa smiled lightly and took the flower "And i don't think you guys are freaks, i like you!" "You do?" Al-ho asked "Really!" Po said "I think you guys are awesome! Wanna play?" The human twins nodded and they started to play a few games together happily._

Po smiled at the plasent memories and said "Your kind might have done this to animals, but that doesn't mean you have to be ashamed of it. You can change it for the better. That way my friends won't be so sad anymore." He gently touched Pucca and Garu's cheeks with each hand and said "Besides, it never changes the fact that we're friends, and we'll always be friends." "But Al-ho and Yu-pa don't know." Sophie said "We've got to find them." "And i think i already know where we could find them." Po said, thinking about Shen and about his own past. If anyone had awnsers, that peacock must have it all.


	13. Confronting Shen

**Confronting Shen**

Al-ho and Yu-pa stood on a roof where Shen's factory was not too far away. They figured that if Shen had stolen the hunting book from their parents' house then he must have stolen more information about the human race, after all Dylan and Sophie came from there and they aren't really as bad as the peacock claimed humans would be... but still, he had to know more.

"Guys!"

The sound of Po's voice caught them off track and the twins almost fell off the roof but they recovered and found their panda friend and their loves and children looking up at them "What are you doing here?" "Sight seeing," Dylan said "What else? Selling traveling cards and maps to costomers." "Oh brother," Po sighed "Look guys, e found that book, of which that i really don't want to see again, and we figured out why you feel so... well, let's call it misrable."

"And we already know the reason," Al-ho said "But belive me when i say that not all humans are bad." Sophie said "That book has nothing to do with you now as it had ever did before." "Still, we've got to talk to Shen." Yu-pa said "You mean that pompus turkey that almost killed us? Are you mad?" Dylan asked "Just despreate to know the truth." Yu-pa said "Po, Will you help us... or are you still hurt about... what you saw in the book?"

"Oh guys," Po said "I don't care what the book says. Sure it's disturbing but i'd never see you as monsters, ever. You never hurt me in the past and you've never harmed anyone else. You'll always be my friends, no matter what. Besides, you don't have to be ashamed of it, they've must have changed over those years. Don't know how but i'm possitive that not all humans are bad. Dylan and Sophie are proof and that's good enough for me."

Al-ho and Yu-pa smile at their friend before Yu-pa said "The five saw the book and they were compleatly shocked." "And what did they say?" Dylan asked "We don't know," Al-ho said "We were too hartbroken by the discovery to stay long enough to find out. What if they hate us? What if they never want us near anyone else again?" "Don't worry," Po said "We'll sort this out soon, but for now; let's get Shen." "Let's clip his wings." Dylan said in a deep voice "Please don't say 'clip' and 'wings' in the same sentance." Po said as he turned green "I'm still recovering from my shock here." "Sorry."

* * *

The group arrived at the factory and snuck in into the building after sneaking through the window. The inside of the factory was red as the fire and the molten rock inside a giant cauldron while Dylan said "Sheesh, with a pot that size you're dad could make a fortune making giant noodles that can feed an entire town with just one strand."

"Move you dogs! Faster Faster! Load them All!"

The bellowing sound of Shen's voice alerted the group of the Peacock as he walked across a bridge. "There he is," Dylan said "Old humbug chrismas turkey himself, so what's the plan?" "So far we wing it." Po said "Oh and i'm sure that'll work." Dylan snorted as they drew nearer the bridge. When they got onto the bridge it seemed like Shen wasn't there until his voice said "Greetings Panda! And to you to you dispicable vermin."

Po and the humans turned and Saw shen just in time for them to see him spead open his tail feathers. The sight of the tail feathers sent Po, Al-ho and Yu-pa back to their painfull past and the Panda said "Tell us what happen on that night!" "What night?" Shen asked "_That _Night!" Po hissed "The night you destroyed those innosent pandas and our parents!" Al-ho said "Oh _that_ night." Shen said.

"Yes, now tell us!" Al-ho said "Yes, i was there." Shen said "I was there when the panda's parents abandoned him, it's just a terrable thing. But i must say, it was even more so to ever come across your kind, you wreched little beasts. I knew you would cause everyone nothing but pain and misary, not to mention death and unspeakable doom. I knew it all from the start. I was young back then but i had high intensions for my future. Then your parents crash landed in a giant metal... thing! Those creatures then started to make a house for themselfs and i over heard them talk about meat, meat from animals' bodies. Yes, our kinds!"

"What!" Po asked in shock "No!" "Yes!" Shen said "Don't you ever wonder what really creates these beings known as humans? Destruction, Abuse, Death, Murder, Deseption, Betryal, Cruelty and even savages; yes they craved us as meals and as furr covered blankets for their funiture! That is why i had to kill them! They would've killed you if they were given the chance and so, Panda, do you truely think that your humans would stay kind and friendly forever? I bet they've planned your demise stright from the start and only want children so they could teach them how to be savages. The savages the humans truely are, from reality to rumors, nothing about them will ever change for the better."

"You're wrong!" Po said "Al-ho and Yu-pa would never do that to me, or to anyone else. And Dylan and Sophie wouldn't hurt anyone with anything even if they wanted to. Pucca and Garu wouldn't hurt a fly and, as far as i know, all you're doing is hurting them with what you think humans are like!" "I know what the humans are like!" Shen snapped "I don't need anyone else to change that point of view, nor do i need yours!" he tossed a few knifes into the air and the group doged them.

The group continued their fight while the five, who had stormed the factory themselfs, started to fight the wolfs and the gorillas that made up Shen's army.

Finally Po kicked a fork right at the peacock and it pinned him into place by his neck "No more running Shen!" Po said "So it would seem." Shen said as he grabbed the fork and removed it to free himself "No tell us more about Po!" Sophie said "What's more to tell?" Shen asked "The truth never heals anyone, it only hurts them. I thought you'd already know about that." "Leave them out of this Shen," Po said "This is between me and you." "Correction," the peacock said "This is between me, you and my cannon!"

Quickly the peacock removed the tarp under his cannon and light it. "Po!" the humans cried out before they, along with the panda, were hit with something hot and hard; then everything went black...


	14. The Truth about Alho and Yupa

**The Truth about Al-ho and Yu-pa**

Al-ho and Yu-pa had no idea what happened after the cannon fired but all they know was that they were somewhat wet and were on something old and wooden. They weekly opened their eyes and saw the faces of Pucca and Garu, with bandages wrapped around their heads and their arms but still smiling as the children cooed with glee for their parents "Mommy!" "Daddy!"

"Nice to see you too." Al-ho said as he hugged his child "Where's Dylan and Sophie?" "Behind you." Dylan said as he and Sophie got up. Both had bandages around their heads and their middles and the twins realized that they also had bandages at the same place along with needles sticking on their skin "Is this suppose to be heaven?" Dylan asked "Cause the last time i checked there should be some giant gold gate and some people in white dresses with wings and rings hovering on their heads." "Has anyone seen Po?" Sophie asked as they started to remove the needles.

"Yeah, like you're really going to make me drink-Aaaahhhh!" The sound of Po's voice made them turn around and they saw Po with the old goat "If i wanted you and your friends dead i would have just left you in that river." "Why save us?" Po asked as he pulled out the needles from his skin "So you can finally fullfill your destany." The Goat responded.

"And how are we going to do that?" Dylan asked "In case you haven't noticed the bird's got cannons and wolfs and all those knifes in his clutches. Speaking of those knifes i wonder where he keeps them all." "Al-ho, Yu-pa," the goat said "Your story lies over there, past the burning village not to far away."

The twins nodded and walked past the burning destroyed village with Dylan, Sophie and their children behind them all the way. They walked for a mile until they came across an old crashed gray and black plane; the same plane Al-ho and Yu-pa saw in their flash back not too long ago.

"Seesh, look at this mess." Dylan said as he walked up towards the window shared that were on the ground "At least our plane crash was a lot more cleaner in town then in the middle of a forest." "Whoes plane is this?" Sophie asked as she removed some plants from the wings "It looks very old and how long did it end up here?" "I think... i know the people who rode this plane here." Yu-pa said as she stroked the broken nose of the plane "Our Parents."

* * *

_"Hurry Gary!" The plane was falling out of the sky after something had just drained all their oil without it being used up and the babies cried as the plane went down faster and faster "Do something! Pull up! Pull Up!" "I can't Iris!" Gary said as he gripped the stearing wheel "It's too much! We're going to crash!" "My Babies!" Iris wailed as she grabbed her children and hung on to them "Brace for inpact!" Gray yelled then the plane hit the ground, bounced up a little and then skidded to a halt as the bamboo and the grass went flying. When the plane stopped Gary and Iris opened their eyes "We're alive!" Gray exclaimed happily "And our babies are safe." Iris said as the babies giggled as if nothing happened. They left the plane and Iris said "Where are we honey?" "I don't know," Gary said then they gasped when they saw animals with clothes on them, acting and talking like humans as they pasted the awe-strucken family bye unknowingly "But we are not home anymore."_

* * *

Al-ho and Yu-pa looked around and saw a hut not too far away and ran to it

* * *

_The babies heard a noise and woke up. Something large and white had dashed past them and was now coming back. The babies watched as a familier white peacock quietly entered the room and he whispered "What is this?" he squinted his eyes at Iris and Gary until he saw their faces, and he was disgusted "Yuck, what are these things?" then the peacock saw the hunting book and opened it, quickly gasping in horror before he closed the book. "Those... those barbarians!" he gasped but the babies, who were hidden under the bed of their parents, were falling back to sleep "I've got to stop them before they could have the chance to kill me." He raised his sword high and said "You can take away other lives, but you will never take me." Then the babies closed their eyes and drifted to a seep slumber just before Shen killed their parents._

* * *

Al-ho and Yu-pa opened the door and saw two human skeletons on the thrashed bed with blood stains a plenty and old human belongings from long ago, untouched in ages and a picture of their parents and themselfs as babies long before the fatal day. Dylan and Sophie entered the house and grunted in disgust by what they saw "Yuck, what a mess. And the Emmy awards for most desturbing place in years goes to this place." "What is it Mom and Dad?" Pucca asked "No don't look sweeties." Sophie said as she shooed them away "You'll get nightmares if you see the inside of this place."

Al-ho and Yu-pa looked at the old carnage and saw a weithered old Purse on the counter. Al-ho went over, opened it and pulled out a few makeup compacts and some other things before he found a family portret in a frame. With that Picture the twins remembered their baby hood days with their parents and remembered their names; their true names.

"My... My real name is... Ash Robin." Al-ho said "And... mine is really... Dawn Robin." Yu-pa said as a tear formed in her eye along with her brother's as they started to cry "Ash and Dawn Robin." Sophie said "The kids of the missing couple Gary and Iris Robin?" "How did you know our parents?" Yu-pa asked "Well, back in New York there's something called a Missing Persons Aid... thing that lists all the people who had vanished due to something that happened without others knowing. I once saw a picture of them when i was almost Sixteen teen years old but... I never imagened that i'd end up marrying the Robin's Son, nor my brother marry the Robin's daughter..."

"Plus i think Mom always had something bad in for them." Dylan said "But i don't think she'd plan you to end up here in the first place." "Besides, what happened to the five?" Sophie said "The peacock must have them!" "What do you say?" Dylan said "Wanna take out some hard emotions on the turkies armada?"

Al-ho and Yu-pa smile at their mates and their kids before they both said "Bring it on."


	15. The Final Battle with Shen

**The Final Battle with Shen**

Tigress and her teammates were walking up from their forced slumber by a burning fire carried by a wolf while Shen stood there "Such sad faces," the peacock said "But now is tha time only for joy, you are going to be appart of something beutiful." Tigress only snarled at the peacock "Once we reach the harbor; in front of all the world, you and your presious kung fu will die. And China will know to bow before me."

The peacock ordered his men to sail across the thin river the city had and the presents of the boats and the red flames of the boats frightened the people looking on. When they came towards a bridge Shen ordered it to be torn down by his cannon to make room, and frighten the animals on it to get off quickly.

Just when all hope seemed lost the five happened to look up and saw Po, now wearing a hat, standing on a building with the human family beside him, each carrying a stalk of bamboo as a sword.

"Shen!" Po shouted "A panda stands between you and your destany!" Due to the panda being so far away the peacock didn't hear anything "What!" he yelled "Prepair yourself!" Po continued "For a hot serving of justice!" "What?" Shen asked again "And now, free the five!" the Panda shouted. He grabbed his hat and said "Disk of destruction!" he looked at the chains bounding the five and tossed the hat, only for it to tumble lightly downwards and land on some passerby.

"Ughh," Po said as he covered his eyes "Seriously?" Dylan asked in annoyance as he hit the Panda's head "It was all i could think of in such short time; Give me a break!"

"Take aim!" Shen ordered and the wolfs pointed their weapons at the returning warriors. "Let's go!" Yu-pa shouted as they moved out of range to stay out of harms way. Then they got onto the boat and started fighting the wolfs.

Amist their battle the Po tossed an ax at monkey and he swung his tail, freeing the five from the chains.

"Inpressive Dragon Warrior," Tigress said after she and her team landed next to the group "What's your plan?" "Step one," Po said "Free the five!" "And then?" Yu-pa asked "Uh, didn't really think past that." Po admitted "I've got one!" Dylan shouted "Kick that turkey's butt!" "Got it!" the group shouted as they started battling the wolfs that were charging towards them.

The battle was taking them closer to Shen when suddenly; as if from no where the kung fu masters Ox and Croc appeared and joined the fight! "Masters Ox and Croc!" Po exclaimed "Vengence is served!" Croc exclaimed as he landed with ease on the boat "But how-" the panda started then his question was awnsered when Shifu emerged from the line of beaten wolfs and landed on Oogways stick "Master Shifu?" Yu-pa and Al-ho exclaimed in shock "Now we're talking," Dylan said "Come one everyone! Charge!"

As the fighters got nearer and nearer the peacock knew he had to do something and fast so he ordered his head wolf to fire in the center of the boat. Seeing how the cannon could kill their own men the wolf; for the first time, refused to do as he was ordered to do and Shen; out of rage and disperation killed the wolf and fired the cannon himself.

BANG! BOOM! KA-BOOM!

* * *

Po's ears were ringing as he resurfaced from being shot into the water but nothing was firing. He looked at the red ships as the sun slowly rose to the sky and saw all his friends had been wounded badly thanks to the blow. The panda felt tugging on his back and turned his head to see a drinched Pucca cluning on to him with Garu as they shivered "Uncle Po," Pucca said weakly "I don't feel so good."

"Where's our mommy and daddy?" Garu asked as the panda pushed a lifeless looking Tigress to safety "I don't now," Po said as he went to a stone that served as a little land they could stand on "Just stay here and don't move much, this is my fight."

As Po remembered what Shifu said about inner peace the fired cannon Shen had fired became nothing more then a drop of rain water and he copied the same calming and slow movements the old panda had done before and just when the cannon came right at him... he grabbed it and sent it stright into the water! Po stood there while his paw was on fire until Garu said "Uh Po, your hand's on fire."

The panda yelped and moved around to fan the fire out and the peacock fired again only for po to send his cannon balls back towards them until they hit his ships and then one one mighty blow of gold and chi Po swung his arm and sent the last of the cannon balls stright for the peacock's own ship.

KA-BOOOM!

After a while of being dazed the peacock coughed as he got up, shocked and confused over what had just happened to him. "How did... how... how did you do it?" the peacock asked Po as he and the little kids approuched him "You know i kinda kept my shoulders up, the elbows stright."

"Not that," Shen said "How did you managed to fine peace? I took away your parents, everything; i scarred you for life."

"That's the thing Shen," Po said "Scars heal." "No they don't." The peacock corrected "Wounds heal."

"Then what do scars do?" Pucca asked "Fade away?" "I don't care what scars do." Shen hissed.

"You should Shen," Po told the Peacock "He's right," Garu said "It's about time to put the past behind us all, like daddy said." "The only thing that matters now is who you choose to be now." "Your right," Shen said "And i choose _this!"_

Suddenly Shen attacked Po without even a second to recover and the panda did all he could to protect the human kids and himself at the same time. However the blade from Shen's sword cut the ropes keeping the cannon high into the air until at last the cannon was freed and the panda, including the kids, lept off the boat as the cannon smashed on top of Shen.

They resurfaced to hear the cheers of the crowd and Tigress, who was awake and with Al-ho, Yu-pa, Dylan and Sophie, who helped the panda and their kids up. "Now that was pretty awesome." Tigress said "As what they would say back home, totaly wicked rigeousness man." Dylan said as he acted like a cool skater boy. Po gave him a weird look and said "Uh is that a good thing?" "Yes!" Sophie said with a smile "Then i have to agree with you." The panda said before he gave Tigress a hug.

While the rest of the five hugged the panda Al-ho and Yu-pa and their mates hugged their children as Yu-pa cooed "Did the babies miss us badly?" "We missed you alright." Pucca said as she snuggled with her parents. "Are we gonna go home now?" Garu asked "Yeah, we are." Al-ho said

* * *

After Po went back to the Noodle shop to talk to his father Pucca and Garu were playing with their parents as they played hide and seek with their friends. "That was some adventure right?" Dylan asked his wife as she hugged him tight "Yes, but you know i'd kinda like to show you New York Sometimes. But how?" He asked "Don't worry honey," Yu-pa said as she kissed her husband "There's always a way. Besides, our little home needs us more then ever."

"Mind if i set the next one out?" Dylan asked "I kinda pulled something in my foot during our peacock caper." "Whatever." Yu-pa said with a smile.

The others laughed as they continued their day of peace and happyness.

THE END


End file.
